


bruises and bubbles

by humancorn



Series: Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy Joyfire + relaxing after a mission





	bruises and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DC Secret Santa (dc-secret-santa.tumblr.com) on tumblr for @masondarts. <3
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Jason was the first one through the door to their apartment, Roy and Kori trailing slowly behind him.

 

“I’m not dealing with ice-cold water again Jason, get your ass back here.” Roy glared at him, daring Jason to take another step toward the bathroom. It was an ineffective threat, considering how he was slumped over Kori’s side, limping like he’d been thrown off a building.  _ Probably because he  _ had _ been thrown off a building _ , Jason thought. He slowed down anyway, and opened the bathroom door for his partners when they inevitably got there. Kori sat Roy down on the edge of the tub and made quick work of peeling the blood and mud soaked clothing off of him while Jason turned on the water. He made it just hot enough to please Roy, grabbed four towels out of their bedroom, and shucked off his own clothes. 

 

Their shower wasn’t exactly huge, but it was just big enough for the three of them to fit comfortably - a large five person tub and two shower heads sticking out of either side. Kori was cleaner than both he and Roy, but not by much. There was dried mud in her hair and she looked positively miserable. Roy, on the other hand, seemed to have blossoming bruises on a good majority of his torso, dark purples even visible even through the grime. Jason reached for Kori’s shampoo, but her hand caught his.

 

“Roy first,” Kori said, already lathering up some of his body wash. Roy groaned as she ran her hands over his broken skin, cleaning out the scrapes and laving over the bruises. Jason washed Roy’s hair, taking care to scrub the small amount of blood from his hairline. 

 

“Nothing like having your own day-spa,” Roy laughed, yelping when Jason poked one of his bruises in retaliation. They got Roy cleaned up a few minutes later and quickly rinsed off themselves. Jason helped Kori untangle her hair and Kori scrubbed the parts of Jason’s back that he couldn’t reach. And it was good - relaxing, even. Hot water soothing their sore muscles and wiping away the grime from a day’s hard work. Jason felt unbelievably content. Until, that is, they had to get Roy’s soaking wet ass out of the bathtub and into the bedroom. Normally he’d be a little help, but apparently today he’d decided that helping them wasn’t necessary. Kori was tired and refused to carry him by herself, so Jason just hauled him over his shoulder, wincing at the sudden shooting pain in his lower back, and carried him up the stairs. 

 

He set him down on the bed and rummaged through Roy’s dresser, throwing him some boxers a few moments later. Kori floated lazily to her closet and threw on one of Jason’s old t-shirts that she’d apparently stolen a while ago.

 

“Really, Kori?” Jason sighed, digging around in his own dresser for a pair of lounge pants. Kori just hummed at him in response and laid down on the bed next to Roy, who’d managed to finally put on the boxers.  When he finally found the pants he was looking for, he quickly towelled off his hair and flopped down on the bed between them. The lounge pants were still in his hands, and at this point he may have to admit that he was too tired to actually put them on. Jason groaned and slipped them on anyway. 

 

Kori curled into his side a few minutes later, hair still wet and uncomfortably damp on his arm, but he didn’t really give a shit. Roy rolled into his other side as well, leg flopping carelessly over Jason’s own. It was a little too warm and definitely too damp, and even though Jason was internally worrying about the mattress getting wet and smelling like mildew, he was happy. Snuggled between both of his partners, safe and relatively unhurt after a hell of a battle earlier in the day. He smiled, tired and a bit loopy from the pain in his back. Roy kissed the side of his chest, and Jason pecked a kiss to the top of his head, and then Kori’s and wished it could always be like this. 

 

“Love you guys,” Roy said, snuggling closer into his side. Kori echoed back to him, “I love you both as well.” And Jason laid there, still smiling, feeling their chests rise and fall against his sides, “Love you too.” He whispered, and closed his eyes. 


End file.
